Due to an increased demand for helium, it is becoming difficult to offer helium-filled balloons at prices agreeable to potential balloon consumers. Only a small percentage of the global helium supply is purchased for use in filing balloons, while a much larger percentage (and rising) is purchased for use in other applications, such as cooling the magnets of Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines. The MRI industry and others industries willing and capable of purchasing helium at high prices are beginning to drive helium prices beyond what the balloon industry can bear.
As helium prices increase, helium-filled balloon prices increase, and helium-filled balloon demand decreases. Because the lighter-than-air characteristics of a helium-filled balloon are important to the balloon consumer, a suitable substitute should simulate some of the floating, bobbing and weaving characteristics of lighter-than-air balloons. To help simulate some of the characteristics mentioned above of lighter-than-air balloons, the non-helium-filled balloon's can be attached to and held upright by a stick such that the balloon and the stick can be carried around by an individual or set up for a more stationary display, much like a balloon on a string might be carried around or secured to something stationary for display. Therefore there exists a need in the art for a more universal balloon weight (or balloon display) and method that permits a balloon stick and a balloon weight to be used for any given display and display concept.